My wish is like a shooting star
by Owata Pro
Summary: Si la vida le concediera tan sólo un deseo, pediría que la persona a la que más ama en este mundo fuera, incondicionalmente, feliz para siempre… Incluso si eso significaba no estar a su lado. Incluso si no era parte de esa misma felicidad. Eunhae SujuFic
1. REGRET I

**Título:** My wish is like a shooting star (Mi deseo es como una estrella fugaz).

**Autora:** Manaho Matsumoto.

**Beta Reader: **Marueth Montesco.

**Parejas:** EunHae.

**Género:** Romance, drama, angst, humor.

**Tipo:** Yaoi/Slash.

**Clasificación:** M.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, vocabulario fuerte.

**Descripción:**

Si la vida le concediera tan sólo un deseo, pediría que la persona a la que más ama en este mundo fuera, incondicionalmente, feliz para siempre… Incluso si eso significaba no estar a su lado. Incluso si no era parte de esa misma felicidad. Cerró sus ojos, y estúpidamente, imaginó que, lanzaba su deseo a aquel cielo nocturno que parecía tragarse sus sueños. Aquel inocente deseo llegaba a reflejarse en una hermosa estrella, con la fuerza que trasmitía su deseo, el astro de luz llegaría a rebotar infinitamente hasta estrellarse frente a sus pies. Después lo recogería con la mayor suavidad que le permitiesen sus lastimadas manos, y finalmente, entregaría su modesto deseo en las manos de quien hacía que su corazón brillara. Pero al final, la realidad aparecía, y no había una oportunidad tal, no había felicidad para ellos; sólo quedaban los fríos sollozos esparcidos en el viento. La lluvia golpeaba amablemente sus cuerpos, como si quisiera aliviarles el profundo dolor que sentían. Tenía que soltarlo. Tenía que irse. Todo era tan dramático.

Conectó su mirada con la de él, y sin poder ver nada a causa de las lágrimas atoradas en sus ojos, lanzó un débil susurro truncado con una torpe sonrisa en sus labios:

_"__¿Puedes prometerme que serás feliz para siempre…Lee Donghae?"_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola! Soy Manaho Matsumoto! Bienvenidos a mi fic! Advierto que es un fic totalmente amorfo... Creo que en algunos momentos, la línea de tiempo se puede "cortar". Hace mucha tenía la idea del fic, pero no la había desarrollado. Tengo mucho miedo... A decir verdad es el primer Fanfic de Suju que escribo... Aparte, estoy usando mi pareja favorita! En fin, espero que les guste... Y aunque ya tengo este fic MUY adelantado en HATO, pensé en subirlo aquí para aportar a mi grupo Owatapro... Aún no sé cuántos capítulos va a tener...Pero trataré de actualizar seguido si el tiempo me lo permite... Espero que me tengan paciencia. Muchas gracias!

* * *

**Primer capítulo:**

**REGRET (Primera parte)**

Había sido un día agotador. Igual que los que habían pasado desde esa semana. Se sentía agotado física y mentalmente. Nunca se imaginó que el comeback estuviera lleno de tantas actividades…Bueno, la verdad, sí. Sabía que apenas reanudaran sus actividades como grupo estarían llenos de trabajo hasta no más poder. Aunque estuviese cansado y llevara días sin comer o dormir bien, se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo, sentía que había dado todo de él. Estaba feliz por haber recibido una muy buena respuesta por parte de las fans; quería que esa inmensa sensación de felicidad continuara sin importar que. Quería pensar en trabajo nada más. Quería cumplir todas las expectativas que tenía para éste año, arrogantemente se propuso, que con todo su esfuerzo, ser uno de los mejores en el grupo, y que de la misma forma, Super Junior fuera uno de los mejores grupos del año.

Se acercó a su computador y lo encendió; tenía que revisar unas cuantas cosas que no revisaba en meses. Escribió la clave y apareció su amado fondo de pantalla, era una imagen de Hyukjae y él, era una foto que había tomado hace unos pocos días, había sido uno de esos días especiales que siempre vivía con el monito; una salida sin un fin específico que se convertía en una fecha para nunca olvidar. Una risilla tonta salió de sus labios cuando a su mente vino el recuerdo del momento que se tomaron esa foto, acababan de comer unos helados gigantes en una cafetería y se sentían satisfechos hasta no poder más. Como siempre Hyukjae no quería tomarse una foto con él, pero gracias a todo su poder de persuasión, y algunos gestos lastimeros en su rostro, logró que Hyukjae se dejara tomar la dichosa foto. Sentía un calorcito en el pecho al recordar la sensación de felicidad que le llenaba ese día. A veces por su mente cruzaba la idea de que era demasiado cercano a Eunhyuk; no podía negar que sentía que los comentarios de sus compañeros debido a su amistad a veces se salían del contexto, y no solo ellos, también estaban los comentarios de las fans. ¿Cómo podían imaginarse que él tuviese con Eunhyuk "ese" tipo de cosas? Definitivamente, se cansaba de que lo tacharan de la "esposa de Jae", si existiese "ese" tipo de relación entre los dos, estaba seguro que el de "abajo" sería a Hyukjae. Tenía la confianza de que era lo suficientemente varonil, y no sólo eso, que era bastante popular con las mujeres.

Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no importaba que comentario o malentendido apareciera, estaba seguro de que para él la anchoa era un amigo nada más. Uno de los mejores amigos que jamás pudo llegar a tener. Además, pasara lo que pasara, no dejaría de ser cercano y especial con él…Lo quería…Demasiado. Tenía que aceptar que era una parte muy importante en su vida, era una persona que ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos; siempre sería alguien muy especial para él…Creía fervientemente que Hyuk era una persona, que por más que se intente, no se puede dejar de querer; él tenía ese tipo de estrella en su personalidad… Recordó las veces que se sintió molesto, y derramó algunas lagrimas rabiosas, por comentarios en contra de Hyuk… ¿Cómo alguien podría odiarlo? Estaba infinitamente agradecido con todas las fans que estaban de su lado, él al igual aquellas fans, pensaba que Eunhyuk era uno de los miembros más geniales del grupo, se merecía el amor de muchos.

Revisó sus correos electrónicos, sí, tenía varias cuentas; una para su familia y otras para amigos. A veces aparecía una idea curiosa en su mente, ¿qué pasaría si las fans se enteraban de algunos de sus correos?, a lo mejor le mandarían un montón de cartas o cosas por estilo, o tal vez algunas cosas algo...Perturbadoras. Volviendo al tema principal, se encontraba revisando algunas cosas escritas por su hermano Donghwa y su madre; debía admitir que los extrañaba sobremanera, sobre todo a su fallecido padre. Era el que más extrañaba de todos. Aparecieron fugazmente recuerdos de los días que paso con él, sintió como la vista empezaba a nublársele, en momentos como estos odiaba ser uno de los más lloricas del grupo. Quería superar de una vez por todas el tema relacionado con la muerte de su papá, ya había pasado los años y la esencia de su padre seguía presente hasta en el aspecto más mínimo de su vida. ¿Su padre estaría orgulloso de él? Esperaba que sí, se había encargado de cumplir el sueño por medio de todo lo que era él. En lo profundo de su pecho surgió una momentánea tranquilidad.

Después de escribir brevemente a su familia, y por brevemente se refería a casi dos hojas enteras, decidió que se metería un rato a ver vídeos, a lo mejor encontraría algo interesante sobre ellos; con las fancams nunca se sabe con que "sorpresa" se pueda uno llegar a topar. Vio vídeos de conciertos, programas de televisión y otros más; eran graciosos, y según los comentarios que alcanzó a entender un poco, hacían felices a las fans. Quería que todo entre ellos siempre fuera risas, pero no era así, no podían tomarse tan a la ligera su trabajo; no siempre reían, a veces ni tenían la energía para hablarse entre sí, y en algunas ocasiones peleaban…Pero fuera lo que pasara, siempre estaban dispuestos a llegar a un acuerdo, es decir, vivían juntos y trabajaban juntos, no podían permitir que algún "conflicto interno" les perjudicara, y que diera como consecuencia, que los managers los regañaran. Se sentía como un idiota, últimamente se la pasaba pensando en todo, a lo mejor estaba envejeciendo. Sí, ya no era un muchachito de 18 años con un sueño amorfo e irreal, era un hombre de casi treinta años que tenía un trabajo envidiable y agotador. A su mente llegó otra vez el recuerdo de su padre pensativo… Sobre todo a los días cercanos a su muerte.

Estaba seguro que había madurado. Era un Donghae totalmente diferente… Un Donghae adulto.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y un Hyukjae totalmente exhausto se lanzó sobre su cama, con su mirada trato de regañarle, pero el otro parecía ignorarlo olímpicamente…Como siempre. Se levantó lentamente de la silla y se acostó a sus anchas sobre el cuerpo de la anchoa, escuchó cómo salían quejas y risas de los labios del que era su mejor amigo. Después de un rato los movimientos cesaron y se creó un aura de completa tranquilidad. Sentía cómo el corazón de Hyuk latía lentamente, latía como el suyo. La respiración de ambos estaba al mismo compás, era esos los momentos que más amaba. No importaba cuánto tiempo se quedaran en silencio, no había incomodidad alguna. Sintió como su "colchón" tomaba aire profundamente y luego salieron algunas palabras de él.

"¿No te sientes cansado? Yo siento que me voy a morir"-Sintió algo de vergüenza cuando dijo eso, estaba cansado y él seguía acostado sobre él como si nada. Se levantó con algo de pereza y se sentó mirando hacia Hyukjae.

"Claro que me siento cansado anchoa fea…Yo hago más cosas que tú"-Su compañero se incorporó rápidamente para encararle, le habían molestado sus palabras, pero era obvio que lo hacía con ese objetivo, amaba ver a Hyuk furioso. Cosa de mejores amigos…

"¿Disculpa? Claro…Tienes muchas cosas que hacer, y por eso es que te lapasas todas las mañanas molestándome en mi cuarto… ¡Nunca me dejas dormir!"-Respondió lo más ofendido que pudo mientras le lanzaba uno de los cojines que habían sobre la cama hacia su cara-"Además, no soy una anchoa fea… Soy la anchoa más bonita de todas"-Lo último lo agregó con un tono algo gracioso, como si su voz se suavizara y copiara la de una chica, no pudo evitar reírse con muchas ganas.

"La más bonita de toditas"-Le imitó con una voz un poco más alta-"¿Y quién te lo dice? ¿Tu mamita?"-trató de reflejar en su rostro un puchero; el rostro de Hyuk se enrojeció, y se dio lugar a algo que faltaba por esas "épocas":

Una pelea de almohadas.

Después de que Hyukjae le diera una paliza con todo lo que encontró, porque la pelea se extendió un poco, sólo un poco, salió a comer algo en un restaurante cerca de donde vivían. Hyuk no fue con él, al parecer tenía algo que hacer. No le dijo que era, y tenía que aclarar que se molestó mucho, así que cogió las llaves y salió lo más rápido que pudo, sabiendo que dejaba a su amigo con las palabras en la boca. Al fin de cuentas se lo ganó. No tenía nada de malo que le contará el porqué no lo acompañaba a comer. Que se jodiera. El hecho es que él ya estaba comiendo, y estaba muy buena la comida. Lo extraño era que no sabía tan bien como esperaba, recordó cuando su padre le decía que nunca comiera enfadado… A lo mejor era eso…

Y otra vez, estaba pensando en su padre…

El restaurante era bonito, no se imaginó que podía llegar a ser tan acogedor. Ojalá Hyukjae hubiese venido con él… Y otra vez pensaba en Hyuk. Al parecer...Hyukjae era casi tan importante como su padre, tal vez parecía algo…Raro…Pero era la verdad…Si no estaba pensando en lo bueno que sería que su padre estuviera con él en algún lugar, inmediatamente aparecía en su mente ir con Hyukjae. A decir verdad, recibió mucho apoyo de Hyuk cuando su padre murió; aunque otros compañeros le dieron más apoyo que la anchoa, por alguna extraña razón se sentía dependiente de Hyukjae…Y eso era algo malo.

¿Por qué era algo malo? Porque Hyukjae tenía que hacer su vida, básicamente por eso. Sabía que no era normal querer compartir todo con él. Pero quería ser egoísta, quería recolectar las sonrisas, palabras y lágrimas de él, ¿Era algo tan malo? ¿Estaba bien ser egoísta? Sabía que los demás le consideraban un niño terco y consentido, y no lo iba a negar, lo era. Se rió de las estupideces que pensaba, se sentía mal…Y aunque pareciera extraño, sentía como si tuviese algo adentro de quebrarse. Era como si un montón de… No sabría cómo explicarlo.

Era un sentimiento extraño.

Al final, la comida tuvo mal sabor. Ni el helado, lleno de gomitas y galletas, estuvo bueno. Ya iba llegando al apartamento, caminaba lo más lento que podía. Estaba pensando en la disculpa que le daría a Hyukjae, porque tenía que darle una disculpa…Las peleas entre ellos siempre eran así…Efímeras y dolorosas... Detuvo un momento su caminar y sintió la necesidad de abrazar a Hyuk, él tenía la culpa de todo, había actuado como un niño. Impulsivamente, empezó a correr como si la vida se le fuese en ello, pero sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando vio a Hyukjae a una cuadra del edificio.

Estaba con alguien más.

Y ese alguien más, era una chica linda; se estaban besando, no era como si no hubiese visto algo como eso antes. Sólo que esta vez era… Diferente.

Sin saber porqué sintió como si algo se quebrara y empezara a fluir por todo su cuerpo. Sentimientos que nunca había conocido aparecieron en él.

Era extraño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Notas del primer capítulo: **Hola! Gracias por leer! *tiene la esperanza que alguien lo lea* Sé que el capítulo fue algo corto! Pero adicionaré dos pags por cada capítulo! :D! Espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto! Espero que me dejen un comentario ;O;! Así sé si sigo subiendo a estos lares el fic~ ;W;! Saludos!


	2. REGRET II

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola! Soy Manaho!No tengo nada que decir~

Aunque no tuve comentarios, voy a seguir publicando la historia aquí! Trataré se subirla pronto... Para quede más o menos por donde la llevo en HATO. Gracias a las personas que entran a leer~ y pues si pueden dejen un pequeño review.

* * *

**REGRET (Segunda parte)**

La separó rápidamente de él, por un momento se había olvidado en dónde, y conquién estaba; sin mencionar lo que estaban haciendo. No es que fuera un pecado o algo en contra de la ley, simplemente era algo "peligroso", y por peligroso se refería a que su carrera estaba involucrada. De repente apareció un deje de paranoia en su mente y recorrió con su vista todo el lugar, podría haber alguien por ahí que lo reconociese, alguien con una cámara o algo. No escuchaba los reclamos inconclusos que salían de la boca de su compañera, se dedicaba fervientemente a revisar cada lugar con lo que su vista le permitía, a lo lejos le pareció ver a alguien. Era Donghae, tenía una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. ¿Los había visto? Estaba seguro que sí. Lo bueno era que Donghae como su mejor amigo no se lo diría a nadie.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Mírame Lee Hyukjae!" – La voz llena de rabia de ella rebotó de lleno en sus oídos, volteó a verla y tratando de relajarse, se dirigió a ella.

"Estaba revisando si había alguien…No quiero que alguien nos vea" – Intentó decirlo de una forma relajada y amena. Debía aceptar que no era muy bueno con las palabras, muchas veces lo que decía se podía dar para malentendidos.

"¿Te da vergüenza de que alguien nos vea?"- Lo dicho, ella lo había malinterpretado todo. Abrió la boca para responderle, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, ella ya había empezado a sacar conclusiones por su cuenta- "No entiendo… ¿Acaso no me decías que ibas en serio conmigo? Sabes que yo si…"- Ella se mostró herida, al parecer quería llorar. Él no iba en serio, la verdad, no quería estar solo…Esa era la razón por la que salía con ella.

"Claro que voy en serio contigo"- Mintió- "Pero…Es peligroso…No me da vergüenza, es que… Puede que alguien tome una foto o algo… No quiero que me mi manager me regañe. ¿Entiendes?"- Intento explicar escogiendo las palabras lo mejor posible, al fin de cuentas, sabía que las cosas con ella no iban para un largo rato… Supuso que estaba bien mentirle… De todas formas la compañía ya les había dicho que para el comeback lo mejor era que terminaran cualquier relación amorosa que tuviesen.

"Sé que eres famoso… Pero… ¿Puedo ser más importante para ti?"- De un momento a otro ya se habían soltado las lágrimas de sus ojos. Perfecto. Ya la había hecho llorar. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, tratándole de mostrar que lo sentía… Todo eso estaba mal… Lo mejor sería terminar con ella- "Prométeme que la próxima vez no serás tan rudo"- Mencionó ella refugiada en su pecho…Se sentía de lo peor, estaba dándole falsas expectativas a esa chica. Puso más fuerza en el abrazo, era como si inconscientemente le pidiera perdón por lo que haría sufrir en el futuro. Era el más mierda del mundo.

"Te lo prometo Jooeun"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía cansado, no tenía ni las fuerzas para abrir la puerta, quería acostarse a dormir y no despertar hasta dentro de un mes. Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada, mientras trataba de ir lo más rápido posible a su cuarto. Vio que algunos de sus Hyungs estaban por ahí, los saludo vagamente con un murmullo poco entendible y siguió con su torpe andar hacia su habitación. Entró al cuarto y se dejo caer toscamente sobre su cama. Iba a morirse de cansancio. Tal vez no fue una buena idea llevar a Jooeun a comer…Y de compras… Sobre todo lo último. La chica había hecho que caminara 6 veces todo el centro comercial, completo, pero bueno, se lo merecía, por jugar con ella.

Ya estaba conciliando el sueño cuando sintió que olvidaba algo muy importante. No sabía con exactitud qué era. A lo mejor, lo recordaría mañana en la mañana. Estaba demasiado cansado como para recordarlo. Lentamente intentó quedarse dormido, sin saber cuándo empezó a soñar. En su sueño estaba con Jooeun caminando por un hermoso prado, iban tomados de las manos… Parecía un lugar donde se podría hacer un buen picnic. Mientras caminaba en aquel parque, sintió que su mano estaba completamente vacía. No estaba ella.

Volteó a mirar, habían unas mesas talladas de una forma rustica a su alrededor, habían varias familias en ellas; pero en ningún lado estaba Jooeun. Buscó una mesa vacía, y algo alejada de las alegres familias, para descansar un poco. Aquel lugar sin duda era hermoso…Era ese tipo de lugar que deseas visitar con tu esposa y tus hijos para pasar un tiempo magnífico y tranquilo. Se cansó de estar sentado, se levantó y apoyó las manos en la mesa, para proceder a sentarse encima. Empezó a balancearse aburrido, un lugar tan bello y él estaba solo, ¿A dónde había ido Jooeun? Se impulsó con sus manos y se bajó de la mesa con un pequeño salto. Empezó a devolverse por el camino que llegó, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a donde la había perdido de vista, vio a lo lejos a Donghae…Un momento… ¡Donghae!

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, se despertó. ¡Eso era! Tenía que hablar con Hae por lo que había pasado en la tarde, lo había dejado "plantado" en el almuerzo, además de que lo había visto besándose con Jooeun. Bueno lo segundo no era tan importante, pero lo del almuerzo sí lo era. Reconocía que había sido algo grosero con él cuándo le preguntó por qué no podía acompañarlo a almorzar. Pero Jooeun le había mandado un mensaje algo amenazante para que saliese con ella, sabía que no debía dejar de lado a Hae por una chica, pero la había dejado abandonada casi por un mes y tenía que recompensarla. Sabía que Hae se molestaba por ese tipo de cosas, tendría que hablar con él y recompensarlo con alguna otra salida. Le pareció gracioso que Hae se comportara como una novia furiosa a veces, pero así era su amigo y así lo quería.

Tal vez sería mejor hablar calmadamente con Donghae al día siguiente, así por lo menos tendría la fuerza suficiente no sólo para pensar en una disculpa aceptable, sino también por si Hae quería salir a alguna parte. Y sin pensarlo más se quitó la ropa, levantó las cobijas, para caer en un profundo sueño.

Se despertó cuando la luz sobre su rostro fue totalmente detestable. Abrió los ojos con pesar, para fijarse que por la prisa del día anterior no había cerrado las cortinas muy bien que digamos. Giró su vista hacia el reloj encima del tocador que tenía al frente y notó que era algo temprano. Se levantó y alzó la ropa que había dejado en el piso, además de que organizó las cortinas de la forma correcta para que la luz dejase de filtrarse en el cuarto, alzó nuevamente las cobijas y se acomodó. Hae no había ido a molestarlo, debía estar muy molesto con él... Siempre iba a despertarlo todas las mañanas.

Y como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente, entro Donghae a la habitación. Tal vez le había perdonado.

"Buenos di"- Y antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, algo le dejó con la certeza de que Hae no lo había perdonado.

"El Manager-hyung te necesita en el comedor"- Ni siquiera le había mirado a la cara. Hae estaba de muy mal humor.

¿Qué le pasaba? No había sido para tanto. Se levantó con pereza y busco su pijama para finalmente ponérsela. ¿Qué necesitaría el manager? Fuese lo que fuese, quería regresar rápido a dormir. Se asomó en el hall y no vio a nadie, así que siguió hasta el comedor. La sorpresa se quedo grabada en su rostro, estaban todos mirándole con algo de recelo; el manager estaba en el puesto central de la mesa y se sintió más desprotegido que nunca… ¿Acaso…Donghae habría sido capaz de…?

"Buenos días Hyukjae, acércate tengo algo que platicar contigo" – Se dirigió hasta el comedor mientras que sentía que sus compañeros lo seguían con la mirada. Trato de mostrarse despreocupado, sí había hecho algo malo trataría de mostrarse inocente, no tenía nada a que temer.

"Buenos días hyung"- Trató de sonreír, debía aceptarlo estaba algo nervioso- "¿Pasa algo?"-Sintió que su voz tembló un poco. Mierda, tenía que relajarse.

"Ayer me contaron algo interesante… Y quería hablarte sobre ello"- Dijo aquel hombre con algo de severidad. De inmediato trato de mirar a sus compañeros, tratando de averiguar torpemente de qué se trataba, pero los demás estaban en la misma tónica que el manager. – "Me dijeron que ayer te vieron haciendo algo que no debías… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace más de un mes? O debería decir, ¿lo que les dije a todos ustedes aquella vez?"- Giró su vista rápidamente hacia Donghae, pero el volteó su rostro hacia otro lado ocultándole la mirada. Nunca se lo hubiese imaginado, Hae era un traidor de porquería. ¡Se supone que es su mejor amigo!

"Si… Me acuerdo."- Respondió mientras no dejaba de clavarle la mirada a Donghae, como si con eso lograra darle un buen golpe. Era eso justo lo que no quería, no quería problemas. Todo era culpa de Jooeun… No. Todo era culpa de Donghae por no ser un buen amigo.

"Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué no cumples con las reglas? Se los dije muy claro. Nada de relaciones amorosas…Pero tu pareces hacer todo lo contrario y te pones de exhibicionista en uno de los peores lugares"- Tenía razón. Se sintió mal porque sabía que sus compañeros si habían cumplido esa regla.

"Estoy seguro que nadie nos vio…Bueno aparte de Dongh"- Trató de responder lo más rápido posible a sabiendas de que el manager le iba a dar la contra.

"No es cuestión de que los vean o no, o que Donghae te viera. Rompiste una regla, y te pusiste a jugar con fuego. ¿Se te pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que por culpa de una foto esto llegara a la prensa? Sabes que la compañía no te apoyaría en ningún momento."- Lo sabía, pero en aquel momento pensó más con las ganas que con la razón. El manager tenía todo el derecho de regañarlo. Era una situación incómoda, pero tenía su lado "dulce". Tenía la excusa perfecta para terminar con ella. Sabía que era algo rastrero de su parte, sobretodo porque era el que había iniciado la relación sólo por "entretenimiento" más que por otra cosa.

"Lo siento, esto no se va a repetir. Terminaré la relación"- Dijo con algo de vergüenza, ciertamente ya no soportaba más la mirada de sus compañeros. Sabía cómo se sentían. Lo sabía, él también se sentía traicionado. Quería hablar con Donghae.

"¿Qué esperas? Llámala ahora mismo. No sé que le dirás, pero antes del almuerzo tienes que estar soltero"- Hizo una pequeña reverencia a manera de disculpa y salió a su habitación. Trató de escoger las palabras que le diría a Jooeun. Esto iba a ser difícil, ella no era el tipo de chica que se quedaría tranquila. No quería estar molesto, ya que al estarlo dañaría a la chica, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo Donghae le había traicionado, era completamente extraño. Habían sucedido peores cosas y de la boca de Hae nunca había salido palabra alguna. Con el celular en la mano, respiró profundamente y se preparó para lo que vendría.

Detestaba las cosas dramáticas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Agotado emocionalmente, se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo. No había probado bocado desde el día anterior, su estómago se quejaba a más no poder. Necesitaba comer cualquier cosa. Al llegar a la cocina notó que estaba la ajumma que les ayudaba con los quehaceres del apartamento, ella estaba preparándoles el almuerzo a todos, así que sin más se fue a la sala para esperar el llamado de la señora. Cuando ya se encontraba en la sala notó que sus compañeros de piso, y algunos del otro, estaban allí. A lo mejor estaban esperando lo mismo que él. Decidió sentarse en el suelo cerca al sofá, apenas se acomodó sintió como todas las miradas se posaban en él. No podía creer que seguían de mal humor. Sabía que él había hecho algo malo… Pero no era para tanto.

"Perdón por lo que pasó… Sé que estuvo mal de mi parte…. De verdad lo siento"- Dijo mientras se levantaba y los encaraba a todos. El primero en hablar fue Leeteuk.

"Creo que no hay nada que perdonar… Pero creo que comprenderás que nos sentimos algo traicionados… Sabes que la fortaleza de un grupo se basa en la confianza que hay entre los miembros."- La voz de Leeteuk sonó tranquila, era como si tratase que los otros miembros se tranquilizaran. Al parecer lo había logrado. Los demás empezaron a dejar de mirarlo de una manera amenazadora. Le agradecía enteramente al líder, no quería tener problemas con nadie.

"Gracias, Leeteuk hyung"- Se sintió mucho más tranquilo que antes.

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo…"- La voz de Siwon sonó demandante en aquel momento se silencio.- "Yo…De verdad iba en serio con la persona con la que salía. No es justo… No lo es… Sé perfectamente que tu no ibas en serio con ella, te conozco hyung…Yo…Yo traté de terminar con ella… Fui capaz de dejar mi relación a un lado por el grupo"- La molestia de Siwon parecía terminar en lágrimas.-"No entiendo porque tú no lo hiciste… Es como si demostraras que el grupo no te interesa"- Dijo finalmente. Eso había dolido. Para él Super Junior era su familia… Era su todo.

"Yo... Perdón… Pero, lo que dices es mentira. ¡Sabes perfectamente que amo Super Junior! ¡Ustedes chicos son mi familia! No digas cosas como esas hyung"- Trató de responder con el dolor que las palabras de Siwon habían ocasionado en él.

"Pero las familias no se mienten entre sí"- Soltó sin más Heechul con gran saña en sus palabras.- "¡EN LAS FAMILIAS NO EXISTE LA TRAICIÓN!- Leeteuk tomo por el hombro a Heechul, aquello había sido algo rudo.

"Lo sé… Pero a mi Donghae me traicionó…"-Volteo a verlo con dolor, por primera vez en el día Donghae le sostuvo la mirada.-"Pensé que eras mi mejor amigo"- Soltó para el aire mientras se iba ofuscado hacía su habitación. Una de las cosas que más odiaba era que Heechul lo sermoneara. Sin importarle tiró la puerta lo más fuerte posible.

Lo último que supo antes de quedarse dormido otra vez, fue que Donghae golpeaba constantemente la puerta de su habitación.

Genial…Había hecho a Dongahe llorar.

Era la peor mierda del mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**Notas del segundo capítulo:**

No sé si quedó muy dramático todo... Espero que les guste! Gracias a los que pasan a leer! Estaré avisando en nuestro grupo de FB cuándo actualizamos (En el perfil de Owata encuentran en link) Saludos y besos!


	3. STARRY SKY

_Hola!_

_Manaho aquí reportándose otra vez :D!_

_Gracias a los que han pasado a leer~ Y bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo del día de hoy!_

* * *

**STARRY SKY**

* * *

Llevaba más de 30 minutos golpeando la puerta con ferocidad, pero Hyukjae no le abría la puerta, tampoco salía alguna queja de su parte. Estaba asustado. La desesperación le hizo perder el control de sus emociones, y antes de que lo notara, se había puesto a llorar como un niño pequeño en el suelo. ¿A dónde se había ido el Donghae adulto del que tanto alardeaba? No existía alguien en él así, tan sólo existía un niño aterrado y dependiente, un niño que no quería ser odiado por los demás, sobre todo por Hyukjae. Todos menos Hyukjae. Las peleas entre ellos siempre eran así… Dolían… Mucho. Sintió como Leeteuk y Heechul se gritaban en la sala, ¿en qué momento las cosas se habían salido de control? Sabía que todos estaban a la defensiva, estaban estresados por las distintas actividades que tenían después del comeback. Todo era culpa suya.

Cuando sintió que su respiración se clamo, fue al baño para lavarse la cara. Salió del baño y pensó que era mejor regresar a su apartamento. Pasó por la sala, notando que los ánimos de sus compañeros estaban visiblemente alterados. Él había ocasionado todo eso y estaba escapando como si nada, ni siquiera sabía por qué le había dicho al manager que había visto a Hyukjae con la chica esa. Trató de pasar rápidamente sin ser notado, pero antes de lograr su exitoso escape de aquella situación tan incómoda, Heechul se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a él con tranquilidad.

"Ya verás que le pasa… El mono apestoso siempre se pone sentimental cuando lo regaño."-Dijo Heechul mientras le miraba firmemente, trató de mostrarle una expresión tranquila y seguir con su camino, pero el pelinegro le detuvo posando la mano encima de su hombro-"Él dice las cosas sin pensar. Todos aquí sabemos que ustedes siempre serán los mejores amigos. "- Sentía que las lágrimas iban a derramarse de nuevo sobre sus mejillas, esperaba a que su Hyung tuviese la razón, aunque algo le dijera que las cosas no estarían bien de ahora en adelante. Esperó a que su compañero le soltase, pero éste no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, así dirigió su mirada hacia él con curiosidad.-"No te vayas, la ajumma ya nos llamó para que almorcemos, yo sé que te mueres de hambre…Al igual que la anchoa fea. No te preocupes yo le llevo a él el almuerzo más tarde. "- Y al acabar de decirle aquello lo dejó. Siguió el andar de su compañero al comedor, cuando se sentó con el resto en la mesa, guió su mirada hacia la puerta de Hyukjae, estaba seguro que se moría de hambre…Tenía unas ganas terribles de llevarle el almuerzo, pero simplemente, el miedo no le dejaba. Sería mejor que su hyung lo hiciera, de todas formas tenían cosas que arreglar entre los dos, aunque siempre quedaban a medias, y por eso su relación no era muy buena.

Quería ver a Hyukjae.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esos días de descanso, que les habían "regalado" por su arduo trabajo, habían sido totalmente agotadores. Mejor dicho, pelear con Hyukjae era agotador. Siempre era lo mismo. Se peleaban y ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer, además, de que trataban de evitarse todo el tiempo. Bueno, más que todo él, ya que Hyuk era algo más "valiente" en esos casos. Aunque ésta vez había sido muy diferente. ¿Por qué? Porque esta vez había sido algo "en serio". Por lo general sus peleas eran tontas, sí…Tenía que admitirlo. Eran peleas tontas, peleaban porque

Hyukjae no quería darle o decirle algo, o porque él era muy terco y no quería hacerle caso a Hyuk…Pero nunca, nunca, había roto la promesa que tenían. Había fallado a una de las grandes memorias que tenía con Hyukjae. Era un traidor.

Cuando eran unos trainees con pocas expectativas de éxito, se prometieron ser los mejores amigos. Prometieron que estarían juntos en las buenas y en las malas, que jamás se esconderían secretos entre ellos, y sobre todo, que se protegerían; por supuesto eso incluía proteger "sus" secretos. Estuvieron juntos cuando ganaban un premio, cuando eran acusados por la prensa y cuando les pasaron tantas cosas desafortunadas. Además de que lo afrontaron todo con una sonrisa, y se habían dicho el uno al otro todo lo que sentían. Hyukjae lo había protegido de la tristeza que le había ocasionado la muerte de su padre, le había ayudado a crear nuevas alegrías…Y a la vez una fuerte dependencia. Jamás le había dicho a nadie las veces que Hyukjae quería irse de Super Junior, jamás le había mencionado a ninguna persona la inseguridad que Hyuk tenía; al contrario le decía a todo el mundo que Eunhyuk era el mejor, que era atractivo y que era bueno en lo que hacía. Hyukjae se merecía el amor de todo el mundo, era digno de que lo amasen en recompensa a lo buen amigo y persona que era…Tampoco le había dicho a ninguno de sus compañeros que el monito había roto su compromiso de no beber o fumar, lo había visto una vez borracho…Y unas cuantas con un cigarrillo; no le reprendió por haberlo hecho, en esos momentos era cuando veía a Hyukjae dejar de ser Eunhyuk, veía a un muchacho asustado y desorientado, veía a alguien que debía proteger. Alguien que dejó de ser su amigo para ser su hermano. No podría contar las veces que se había sentido celoso de la gente que rodeaba Hyukjae. Siempre se contradecía… Quería que amaran a Hyukjae, pero no quería perderlo. No quería dejar de ser importante para él. Sentía miedo de que llegara alguien a la vida de Hyuk y le robara su puesto.

Que le robaran su puesto…

Eso era lo que había sentido cuando vio a esa chica con Hyukjae. En el momento que los vio juntos, entendió que su amigo estaba corriendo del riesgo de estar con ella, que estaba dejando todo a un lado. Era lo que podía entender, o sino ¿por qué Hyukjae se arriesgaría a besarse con una chica en frente de donde viven?, él sabe perfectamente que ese lugar está custodiado por fans y gente de la prensa. Era como si quisiera mostrarle a todo el mundo que ella era la indicada. Aquella chica podría ser la razón de que en un futuro, Hyuk le olvidara…De que lo dejara a un lado. Esa chica sin duda sería una afortunada.

Se asombró a sí mismo cuando pensó todo aquello en el momento que los había visto. No había sido más de 2 minutos. Se había sentido tan abrumado por la corriente de sentimientos que habían recorrido todo su cuerpo, que antes de que lo notara, se había ido corriendo por una ruta "alterna" para llegar al apartamento lo más rápido posible, sin tener que cruzarse con Hyukjae. Tenía que decírselo a alguien. Pensó en decírselo al líder, sabía con certeza que Leeteuk tomaría las medidas necesarias de una forma cautelosa. Pero no fue así. Su instinto le obligó a contarle al manager, era como si inconscientemente quisiera que todos juzgaran, y castigaran, a Hyukjae por lo que había hecho. Lo había hecho por proteger lo que era lo más valioso para él…Su amistad.

Ahora era cuando se había dado cuenta que actuó guiado por los celos. Por unos celos injustificados…Porque al parecer el mono no iba en serio con la chica.

Había hecho todo mal. Se sintió tan avergonzado que no era capaz de darle la cara a su amigo. Siempre supo era una persona impulsiva…Pero ésta vez su impulsividad sobrepaso los límites con creces. Pero eso no era todo…Estaba consciente de que sentía celos, y eso era lo que más lo confundía ¿Qué tipo de celos eran? Sentía miedo. Todo era culpa de Hyukjae…Empezando porque no sabía que estaba con alguien. Se supone que no había secretos entre ellos. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraron juntos? ¿Por qué él no lo había notado antes? Tenía mucho miedo. Pareciera como si los últimos meses que había pasado con Hyukjae no habían reforzado su amistad, si que al contrario, los había alejado más que antes. Tenía que hablar pronto con Hyuk, quería decirle tantas cosas…Pero no iba a poder hacerlo. Sabía que si le decía lo que sentía su amistad se deterioraría.

Estaba confundido y no había alguien que le ayudara. No podía decirle a nadie lo que sentía, él tenía su orgullo, además de que le darían una respuesta que no iba a gustarle… Lo sabía.

Pasó un largo rato en su habitación hasta que sintió que darle tantas vueltas al asunto tan sólo le confundía más, decidió salir y dar un paseo. Se asomó por la ventana de la sala, para notar con sorpresa, que era una noche hermosa. El cielo nocturno estaba lleno de estrellas, parecía tan irreal. Tal vez al estar tan al tanto de sus sentimientos le provocaba que viera las cosas de una forma más bella. No podía dejar de ver el paisaje presente ante sus ojos…Las luces le daban a la cuidad un aspecto aún más hermoso y cautivante, quería salir rápido para poder mezclarse con aquel bullicio hermoso, quería ser parte de algo que le tranquilizara el alma. Cerró la ventana con sumo cuidado, no quería que alguno de sus compañeros le hiciera preguntas o quisieran arruinarle los planes. Se dirigió a su cuarto por última vez para sacar una chaqueta, estaba seguro que afuera estaría presente un frío capaz de helarle los huesos. Tomó unas cuantas cosas y las empacó en una modesta mochila, también se colocó uno de sus gorros favoritos; estaba preparado para su largo paseo.

Estaba por salir cuando se encontró en el umbral de la puerta a Hyukjae. Estaba seguro que su rostro estaba lleno de una sorpresa absoluta, ya que su amigo al verle, le respondió con una leve sonrisa. Sintió ganas de llorar ¿Hyukjae ya no estaba enfadado con él?, se giró rápidamente, no quería que el monito se percatara que su mirada ya se encontraba acuosa, estaba seguro que se burlaría de él. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció al sentir que Hyukjae le abrazaba por la espalda, no podía sentirse más feliz, su amigo le demostraba por medio de ese torpe abrazo que todo entre ellos estaba bien.

"¿Vas a salir?"- Pudo sentir la vibración del pecho de Hyuk al hablarle.- "¿Puedo acompañarte? De todas formas te debo una salida comer…"-Iba a responderle algo cuando sintió que Hyukjae le soltaba, se giró de nuevo para verle el rostro a su amigo, todo lo que había planeado decirle se esfumó en alguna parte de su conciencia, así que sin más, pensó que había sólo una forma de demostrarle al otro que estaba arrepentido, que quería su perdón. Se lanzó abrazarle.

"Vamos… Quiero comer un helado."- Y antes de que su compañero le pudiese reclamar por su idea de comer algo frío con semejante clima, le tomó del antebrazo para salir por la puerta a toda prisa. Ahora, no sólo tenía una hermosa noche para pensar en lo que había pasado, sino que también tenía a Hyukjae solo para él; podría aclarar su mente, aunque no pudiese decirle todo lo que sentía. -"¡Camina más rápido mono lento! Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer."- Escuchó como el otro soltaba una sonora carcajada, le alcanzó con un poco de esfuerzo, para empezar a trotar más rápido. Sin querer, se dio cuenta que los dos corrían como desaforados en una noche que parecía ser larga.

Se encontraban en una pequeña cafetería algo lejos de donde vivían. No estuvieron al tanto de cuánto corrieron para llegar hasta allí. Lo que importaba era que ya estaban comiendo algo dulce que les aumentaría un tanto la temperatura. Él pidió un helado gigante, mientras que, Hyukjae pidió un modesto postre con un una taza de café. Hablaban de un montón de cosas, como si no hubiesen hablado en un mes. Era como si nunca se hubieran peleado, como si lo que había pasado el día anterior fuera un recuerdo lejano e inexistente. Hablaron de las cosas graciosas que habían pasado en esos días: del genio que tenía Leeteuk cuando venía algo grande, de las veces que Sungmin peleaba con Kyuhyun por cuestiones de comida. De repente, las risas terminaron para dar paso a un espeso silencio.

"Perdón." -Dijo sin estar muy seguro de seguir, levantó la vista para encontrarse con un Hyukjae que le miraba atentamente- "No sé porqué lo hice… Simplemente lo hice, pensé en contárselo a Leeteuk hyung… Pero al primero que me encontré fue al manager… Lo siento"- No había dicho exactamente la verdad, se sentía culpable, pero no podía decirle todo lo que había llegado a pensar en la tarde.

"No es tu culpa…Pero...La verdad me molesto mucho. No te lo voy a negar."-Dijo mientras se rascaba despreocupadamente la nuca, notaba que Hyukjae estaba algo incómodo. Pensó en decir algo fuera de lugar para dejar el tema a un lado, pero el otro prosiguió- "De todas formas sé que me comporté mal contigo, ayer te traté mal cuando me pediste que te acompañara."- Iba decirle que no se preocupara pero Hyuk siguió hablando- "Espera… Déjame seguir, sé que era algo que teníamos programado, sé que íbamos a salir después de tanto tiempo…Y sé muy bien cómo te molesta que te dejen plantado. Perdón. Y no creas que no te conozco, sé porque lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por rabia… No te preocupes. Ya las cosas están bien entre nosotros ¿No?"- No podía sentirse más a gusto con la respuesta de su amigo. No sólo se disculpaba, sino que también hallaba la razón por la que se había comportado de esa manera. Estaba seguro que no podía sentirse más feliz, pero bueno, de todas formas era su mejor amigo, lo conocía muy bien.

"Si. Todo está bien."-Dijo con una sonrisa, se sentía estúpido por todo lo que había pasado, sin querer soltó una risilla tonta que Hyukjae se apresuró a seguir. Así era como deberían ser las cosas. Deberían siempre ser felices, sin importar qué debería existir una sonrisa en su rostro. Hablaron de muchas cosas más, hasta que la cafetería cerró. No sólo era tarde, también el clima estaba muy frio. Muy a su pesar, pensó que lo mejor sería regresar a casa aunque no tuviese ganas de hacerlo. Así que empezó a caminar lentamente mientras trataba de localizar cuál sería el mejor camino para regresar a casa.

"Deja de hacer esa cara Donghae~ Si quieres podemos ir a un parque que hay aquí cerca a pasar el rato."- No entendía a lo que se refería el otro, acaso… ¿él tampoco quería irse?-"No me mires así. Se te nota a leguas que no tienes ganas de volver al apartamento."- Se rió al pensar en la cara de tragedia que debió haber puesto, lo bueno era que había conseguido que Hyukjae le cumpliera su capricho de no volver aún.

"Acéptalo. Tú te mueres de ganas por volver."- El otro detuvo su caminar para encararle-"Se te nota a leguas que te mueres de sueño. ¡No puedo creerlo!, Te la pasaste durmiendo todos estos días. En vez de ser anchoa, eres una marmota."-Hyukjae le respondió con una pequeña risa mientras cubría su rostro. Tampoco se quedó atrás y empezó a reírse estruendosamente. Alzó su brazo y golpeó algo fuerte a su amigo en la espalda, como era de esperarse, esto tomó por sorpresa a Hyukjae. Empezó a correr hacia el parque que no estaba muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, sabía que Hyuk buscaría venganza. Se detuvo en medio de su camino cuando sintió que tenía un pequeño déjà vu. Recordó cuando estaba corriendo al salir del restaurante del día anterior, ya no estaba el parque nocturno, estaba las calles que rodean el lugar donde viven; resonó en su mente los sentimientos que había dejado olvidados. ¿Qué eran? Sin conocer el porqué le sucedía aquello, sintió como el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho. Instintivamente llevó su mano a su pecho, se sentía mal. Era como si la angustia le hubiese comido el corazón.

"¿Qué pasa?"- El tono alterado de su compañero le devolvió a la realidad. Miró todos los rincones del lugar, ya no estaban las calles, sólo estaban los árboles y bancas del parque. –"¿Donghae? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele el pecho?"- Dijo Hyukjae un tanto consternado para posar su mano encima de la suya, paso a correrla hacía un lado, para posar la de él justo encima de donde se encontraba su corazón.–"Pero que mal estado físico tienes. ¡Se te va a salir el corazón! ¡Tranquilo Hae! ¿Hae?... ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué pa… "- Y sintiendo esa corriente de emociones desenfrenadas se abrazó con necesidad a Hyukjae. No sabía el porqué de sus lágrimas. Se sentía solo. –"Tranquilo Hae."- Respondió el otro ante su repentino "ataque", mientras lo reconfortaba al devolverle el abrazo. Se soltó un poco para poder pasar las manos encima de los hombros de Hyukjae, giró levemente su cabeza para sentir como las corrientes de aire producidas por las palabras salientes del otro rebotaban contra parte de su rostro. Se sintió lleno de una calidez abrumadora. No podía entender qué era lo que le decía el otro, pero sentía que su miedo se encontraba apaciguado en aquella posición. Hyukjae giró más el rostro para lograr que le escuchase, podía ver claramente los labios de Hyuk, y al sentir la calidez expulsada por ellos, levantó la cabeza para rozarlos sutilmente con sus propios labios. Al sentir que su compañero se tensaba, se soltó lo más rápido posible. Hyukjae se quedo completamente congelado frente a él, estaba esperando una explicación. Pero no había, simplemente…No había una excusa.

"¿Sabes cómo sentí? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentía? ¡JAMÁS VUELVAS A DECIR QUE NO SOY TU AMIGO MONO DE MIERDA! Ni siquiera…Sabía que tenías novia, no me dijiste nada. ¿Por qué me decías mentiras? ¿Por qué no me decías nada? Nunca podrías imaginarte cómo me sentí… Nunca… No creas que me voy a olvidar de esto tan fácil, las cosas no van a estar bien, maldita sea."- Sintió como empezaba a hipar, al haber dicho todo eso le había dejado sin aire, además de que su llanto no le ayudaba mucho.

"Ha-Hae… Perd…"-Le colmaba la paciencia. Se daba cuenta de todo ahora. Nada estaba bien entre ellos. Se había olvidado de la tristeza que el otro le había ocasionado. Estaba furioso. El reprimir lo que sentía por miedo a romper la reciente "conciliación" entre los dos, lo había hecho explotar de esa forma. Lo había entendido todo…Tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía para que las cosas entre ellos jamás se volvieran a perjudicar.

"No te disculpes más… Me tienes harto… Sé perfectamente que no eres muy bueno hablando, pero no siempre puedes ir por ahí diciendo lo que se te da la gana sin pensar en cómo se sienten los demás."- Dijo sin dejarlo continuar. Tenía que decirlo.

"¡¿Ah? Eso te digo yo a ti… ¡Tú empezaste todo esto! Tú fuiste con el manager a contarle todo… ¿No recuerdas que teníamos una promesa? Además…-Sentía que de nuevo iba a gritarle, pero no pudo prepararse para lo que el otro iba a decirle-"Además… ¡YO NO TENGO POR QUÉ DECIRTE CON QUIÉN ESTOY!- Tenía razón. La tenía. Se percató que nunca Hyukjae le había gritado de esa manera. Se sintió culpable y bajo la mirada, aunque había dicho lo que sentía no ganó lo que esperaba. Tal vez las cosas tenían que seguir como antes, tenían que guardarse sus cosas, tendrían que dejar de ser hermanos para ser sólo mejores amigos. Prefirió romper el ambiente y cambiar todo lo que había dicho, así que soltó una ruidosa carcajada ante la cara de un descolocado Hyukjae.

"¡Esto era lo que buscaba! Quería decirte todo lo que sentía…Quería que tú también lo hicieras. Sólo así las cosas por fin van a estar bien entre nosotros mono tonto."- Exclamó con una sonrisa suave. Lo mejor sería bajar los ánimos de los dos. De todas formas no había dicho tantas mentiras. Aunque se preguntaba hasta cuándo durarían esas mentiras.

"De verdad que estás loco… No puedo creer que montaras tanto teatro por algo como eso."- Deseaba que lo que había dicho Hyukjae fuera verdad, que aquel "teatro" fuera inventado, que toda la angustia que sentía fuera producto de su imaginación. Pero no lo era. -"Pero lo entiendo… Y aunque te moleste, te pido perdón una vez más. ¿Sabes? Tienes derecho a saber con quién estoy… De todas formas, tú para mi eres como mi hermano."- Lo había lastimado, tenía toda la razón, Hyukjae era un mono estúpido. ¿No se daba cuenta? Debía ser un buen actor, le sonreía a la persona que le estaba estrujando el corazón. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

"Como sea… Espero que te quede de lección anchoa fea"- Dijo mientras caminaba con una supuesta decisión hacia una de las bancas del parque. Se sentó en ella mientras veía cómo Hyukjae se situaba a unos escasos pasos de él. Desvió su mirada hacia al cielo, era hermoso. Estaba lleno de estrellas, se veía como si hubiera sido sacado de alguna película; para ser una sola noche, y un mismo cielo, tenía infinitos matices de azul, tal vez nadie lo notara, pero él si lo hacía, se deleitaba con aquel espectáculo gratuito ante sus ojos. Soltó un fuerte suspiro y decidió levantarse para colocarse al lado de Hyukjae, él también miraba el cielo ¿vería lo mismo que él? Esperaba que sí.

Cuando se hubo situado al lado de su amigo, empezó a mirarle de reojo. Hyukjae tenía su vista fija en el firmamento, estaba con la cabeza algo levantada para poder ver mejor. Se fijó el color de su piel, en su cabello y sus ojos. Simplemente era perfecto. En un arrebato, quiso tomar su mano, apretarla con fuerza… Y fue ahí cuando lo notó, apareció en su mente la respuesta a la que tanto le temía, la respuesta que no quería escuchar de nadie…

Estaba enamorado de Hyukjae.

Al parecer las mentiras que le diría aún estaban comenzando. Oficialmente, le dijo adiós a sus días tranquilos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**_Notas del tercer capítulo: _**_Hola otra vez! Espero que les guste el capi de hoy :D! Ya voy en el 3~ Ya casi voy a llegar por donde lo tengo en HATO. Igual, que antes, estaré avisando en Facebook el día de la próxima actualización (El link se encuentra en este perfil). Gracias los que leen! Saludos 3_


	4. COME TO FIND ME

**Notas de la autora: **

_Hola~ Aquí Manaho! _

_Gracias por leer ! _

_Espero que les guste el capí de hoy :D_

* * *

**COME TO FIND ME**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Se encontraba en la sala escuchando el regaño de Leeteuk hyung. Habían regresado al apartamento algo tarde, y gracias al alboroto de Donghae, le descubrió entrando a hurtadillas por la puerta; ya que Hae decidió irse después de que le gritara un montón de cosas por las escaleras del edificio, y eso había despertado al líder, a lo mejor a medio edificio. Ese Hae si que tenía pulmones y garganta para gritar. Después de que se quedaran un buen rato haciendo nada en aquel parque, decidieron volver antes de que amaneciera, más bien él había convencido a Donghae para que se fueran de ese lugar; y como no si hacía un frío de los mil demonios, además de que sentía que el cansancio se apropiaba de su cuerpo. No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado en ese lugar de pie mientras veía el cielo, bueno la verdad sí, se quedó más de 1 hora allí; pero simplemente no podía irse, estaba cumpliéndole un capricho a Hae. Sentía que se lo debía. Mientras que veía como su hyung movía su boca una vez más para decirle quien sabe qué cosa, pensaba en lo que había pasado con Donghae. Todo había sido muy extraño, empezando por la salida en sí. ¿Para dónde iba Donghae antes de que él fuera a buscarlo? Su amigo se veía que estaba a punto de salir. Hae no era de las personas que incumpliera las reglas; no debían salir muy tarde en la noche, y sin decirle al líder primero, sin mencionar que al día siguiente, o mejor dicho esa mañana, tenían que volver al trabajo.

"Y por eso tienes que decirme primero a dónde se van Hyukjae… No trates de meterme en más problemas con el manager…Te lo pido."- Eso sí lo había escuchado, y bueno, sabía que no estaba como para hacer que el manager lo tuviese entre ojos, pero simplemente no podía dejar más el problema con Hae de lado. En el momento que su amigo le tomó del brazo y empezaron a correr, entendió que no había otra cosa que deseara más; amaba pasar el tiempo con Donghae, era su mejor amigo después de todo. En aquel instante sintió que estaba bien dejar ir todas sus preocupaciones, dejar de lado todo lo que eran. Ya no eran Donghae y Eunhyuk de Super Junior, tan sólo eran un par de amigos que querían hacer lo que mejor sabían: reír y desfrutar la vida hasta más no poder, después pensarían en las consecuencias.

"Perdón, hyung… Pero necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Donghae"- Dijo sin pensarlo más, era la verdad después de todo. –"¿Estás molesto?"- Debía aceptar que tenía algo de miedo, Leeteuk era el líder, y se tomaba su trabajo en serio, demasiado en serio, en algunas ocasiones llegaba a dar más miedo que el mismo manager. Levantó la cabeza por fin, durante todo el regaño había decidido que era mejor agachar la cabeza, literalmente; estaba arrepentido.

"Claro que no mono tonto… Era lo que más me preocupaba después de todo"- Vio como su compañero mostraba una sonrisa sutil y sincera, se sentía tranquilo por fin. No soportaría más el hecho de que sus compañeros estuviesen enojados con él. -"Porque… Las cosas ya están bien ¿Cierto?"- No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, Hae le había perdonado, pero algo no le cuadraba bien del todo. ¿Debería decirle al líder todo lo que había pasado? Tal vez, era algo que sólo les concerniese a ellos dos. Sobre todo por la parte en que Hae le había besado… Casi.

"Si hyung, todo está bien. No te preocupes."- Era mejor decir una verdad a medias que decirle todo lo que había ocurrido. Quería evitarse problemas. Trató de mostrarse tranquilo, no quería que Leeteuk se diera cuenta de que estaba lleno de preguntas.

"¿Seguro? A mí no me engañas. Sé que tienes algo que decir"- A eso se refería, al parecer Leeteuk tenía el mismo superpoder de Heechul, nada se le escapaba… O a lo mejor no era un buen mentiroso.

"Seguro"- Dijo antes de pensarlo demasiado, así no parecería tan nervioso.- "Sólo estoy algo cansado hyung."- Y era la verdad, con tanto sueño no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Está bien, te creeré…Pero sólo por la cara de zombi que traes. Ve a descansar, aprovecha las 3 horas de sueño que te quedan"- Dijo rápidamente el otro antes de bostezar. Soltó una risa algo fingida, estaba muy cansado. Vio como su compañero se iba hacia su piso, sería mejor seguirle el ejemplo antes de que se le acabara el tiempo. Después pensaría en qué debería hacer con Hae.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Se despertó cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde había provenido el golpe, pudo ver a un Donghae aguantándose la risa. Muchos de sus despertares durante todos esos años, habían sido así. Hae despertándolo de golpe para después meterse en su cama, y no dejarle dormir más. Y aunque sólo había sido un día sin "ese" despertar tan característico, lo había extrañado. Muchas veces se había enojado por aquello, sobre todo cuando llegaba cansado de Sukira; pero nunca había faltado en él la alegría de sentir cuando Hae entraba en su cuarto. De un momento a otro todo el ajetreo que causaba su amigo cesó, así que se volteó a ver qué había pasado. Se había quedado dormido. Sonrió, tal vez Hae también estaba cansado, él también lo estaba; tres horas de sueño no eran suficientes, sobre todo cuando tienes un largo día de trabajo. Se fijó en el rostro pacífico de su compañero, parecía un niño pequeño, tenía algo que lo hacía ver más joven de lo que era. Sin querer dirigió su vista a sus labios… Recordaba perfectamente el momento que Hae le había besado… Bueno no había sido un beso, había sido como una especie de roce. Había sido extraño, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquello. Fuera de cualquier pronóstico, se había sentido… Bien. Había sido como besar a una chica. Era cálido y suave, no había sentido algo diferente. No había sentido repulsión, aunque si se había sentido tenso, no sabía que debía hacer en un momento como ese… Era su mejor amigo ¿Qué más hubiese podido hacer?

Los labios de Donghae eran algo grandes, además eran suaves, se veían… Bien.

Momento.

¿Qué era lo que acaba de pensar? Imposible… ¿Realmente había pensado eso? Su mente tenía que estar jugándole una broma. Era el cansancio, ¡sí! Eso era… Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de la cama, vio el reloj, eran las 6:17 am… Tenía que ir rápido al baño antes de que se le hiciera tarde. Cogió algunas cosas del armario, mientras que revisaba que Donghae siguiera dormido, parecía que ya estaba listo, debió haberse levantado realmente temprano; pero era mejor así, ya que el tema de los turnos de los baños en la mañana eran todo un desafío. Organizó algunas cosas que estaban desperdigadas por el cuarto y salió sin más. A lo mejor el agua caliente le ayudaría a pensar mejor.

Antes de llegar al baño pudo ver que sólo 2 personas ya estaban listas: el manager y Sungmin. Les saludó brevemente para seguir rápido hacia el baño, vio cómo Yesung salía de su cuarto, se le veía cansado; le saludo también mientras cerraba la puerta del baño. Tenían que estar en la compañía a las 8, era mejor que los demás se levantaran pronto. Al sentir el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo se relajó, tenía que alejar de su mente todo lo que había pasado en el día anterior. Había algo que no le cuadraba, desde el momento que habían empezado a caminar de regreso. Cada vez que miraba a Donghae le veía tenso, era como si estuviese incómodo, por un segundo pensó que era producto de la pelea reciente que habían tenido, pero no era así; porque aparte de que Hae estaba tenso se le veía algo nostálgico. Varias veces se había detenido a mirar hacia la nada… Era como si estuviese sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando ya estaban a menos de una cuadra del apartamento, Hae empezó a comportarse como siempre, de una forma alegre y algo tonta. Algo estaba mal, tenía que aceptar que no estaba muy acostumbrado a que su amigo se quedara ensimismado durante mucho tiempo.

¿Qué le pasaría a Hae? ¿Tendría algo que ver con el "beso"? En verdad quería que todo fuera como antes. Cerró la llave, ya había terminado y no podía quedarse más tiempo allí, eso haría que los demás se retrasaran. Se vistió rápidamente y salió con prisa, tenía que arreglar su cuarto; además de que tenía que despertar a Donghae. Yesung estaba a un lado de la puerta esperando a que saliera, entró de una forma algo tosca al baño; bueno no por nada Heechul le había puesto "perro rabioso", debía reconocer que en un principio aquello le resultaba algo estresante, no sabía cómo tratar con una persona como Yesung, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que ya era algo en su personalidad, y se acostumbró a ello, sabía de antemano que Yesung no dormía muy bien. Cualquiera estaría estría con un humor de los mil demonios con un sueño tan ligero como ese. Lo compadecía, había días en los que llegaban a distintas horas de la noche, y sin querer, hacían ruido. Además de que sus vecinos del piso de arriba, el resto de sus compañeros, hacían demasiado alboroto, a todas horas para acabar de empeorar el panorama. Muchas veces se había quejado con el manager por eso, y quien creyera que todo era perfecto en los dormitorios, estaba completamente equivocado. No es fácil vivir con gente que no es tu familia, es más, si es difícil vivir con tu familia, cómo sería vivir con gente que no conoces del todo bien; habían pasado más de 6 años, pero ese no era tiempo suficiente para conocerse. Siempre había un aspecto nuevo de la personalidad de alguno que salía a flote en el momento menos esperado.

Cuando entró al cuarto pudo ver como todo seguía igual que antes, Hae seguía en un sueño profundo. Le divertía ver a su hiperactivo amigo así, era como si se le hubieran acabado las pilas a un juguete. Decidió que lo mejor sería despertar a su compañero, tenía que organizar el cuarto, no le gustaba que cuando llegara de las distintas actividades del día, su cuarto estuviera en desorden, eso le ponía de mal humor. Tal vez no lo pareciese, pero él era algo adicto al orden y a la limpieza. Podrían decir lo que quisieran por el olor de su cuerpo, pero él sabía que trataba de que todo estuviera lo más limpio posible, no era su culpa que a veces oliera mal. Zarandeó a su amigo varias veces, pero no parecía despertar del todo; intentó llamarlo también, pero el otro no respondía. Sin más opciones, le arrebató las cobijas, y por fin, se despertó.

"Hyuk…Tengo frio… Todavía queda algo de tiempo…"- Dijo por fin su compañero después de un rato, parecía que no tenía intención de moverse de su cama, así que empezó a arrastrarle por las piernas.- "¡Ya! Ya me voy a levantar… Me vas a botar al piso mono tonto"- Hae trataba de soltar el agarre que tenía sobre sus piernas, así que decidió aplicar algo más de fuerza.

"Si claro… ¡Levántate ya! Tengo que organizar el cuarto"- Vio como el otro se levantaba de la cama con algo de pereza, se le veía en el cansancio en la cara. Sabía que habían dormido poco, pero parecía como si Hae no hubiese dormido nada, por lo general él no era así.- "De seguro tú no organizaste tu cuarto, perezoso~"- Tenía que hacer lo posible por cambiarle el semblante a su compañero, no le gustaba para nada verlo así.

"Cuando regrese lo hago, además, Leeteuk hyung me levantó tan temprano, que no tenía energías para nada"- Así que eso era, a lo mejor el líder había decidido tomar una pequeña venganza sobre los dos, tal vez le había dicho a Hae que fuera a levantarlo. Se lo merecían.- "Ayer, apenas acabo de regañarte, subió y me dijo que nos levantaría de primeras. Pensé que era de chiste, pero no lo fue"- Acababa de responder a todas sus sospechas, sabía que el líder no lo iba a dejar todo así.

Sin más demora empezó a organizar el cuarto, vio como Donghae se acomodaba en el suelo al lado del closet. Se había demorado un poco pero lo había organizado todo muy bien. Volteó a mirar una vez más el reloj, aún les quedaba algo de tiempo para desayunar, le dio una pequeña patada al Hae que estaba quedándose dormido otra vez, y antes de que dijera algo, el otro se puso de pie y salió del cuarto. Al parecer le había leído la mente, porque cuando lo siguió fuera del cuarto, Hae se había sentado en el comedor a comer cereales con leche. Se sentía confundido. Primero Hae se mostraba como siempre, y después se quedaba pensativo. Eso era raro. ¿En qué estaría pensando?, algo en su mente le decía que si le miraba fijamente, llegaría a saberlo. Así que se dispuso a hacerlo, al principio le pareció gracioso la forma torpe en la que Donghae estaba comiendo, hasta que notó como se le resbalaba la leche de los labios. Ahí su concentración parecía haber ido a un lugar muy lejano, y por más que quería no podía dejar de mirar, lo peor de todo era que lo veía todo en cámara lenta. Veía como Donghae se lamía los labios para quitarse la leche que quedaba en ellos, y como a su vez, les pasaba los dientes para retirar el cereal.

"Ustedes dos a qué horas les dio por llegar anoche ¿Ah?"- La voz fuerte de Heechul le había sacado de aquel traumático trance, tenía que admitir que ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así. Qué horror. Estaba mirando a su compañero como si fuese una chica… ¿Qué le pasaba?- "Oigan, ¿Acaso el sueño los puso sordos? ¡Respondan!"- Sabía que oía a Heechul, pero simplemente no podía salir de su trauma. ¿A qué hora había llegado Heechul del otro piso?.

"Llegamos a las 3… Teníamos cosas que hacer. Ya no estamos peleados, gracias a la salida de ayer Hyung"- Respondió Donghae por fin, mientras que él no salía de su asombro. Qué vergüenza. Estaba anhelando algo que su amigo había hecho por capricho.

"No me parece que ustedes sí hubiesen podido salir, el resto de nosotros nos quedamos como unas monjas aquí. Quién sabe qué se fueron a hacer. Pero bueno no digo nada, las reconciliaciones de pareja no son lo mío"- Aquello le había molestado más que nada. Heechul no podría imaginarse lo que ocasionaba lo que había dicho.

"¡No digas esas cosas Hyung, es desagradable!"-Sabía que lo había dicho algo fuerte, pero no se esperaba que todos sus compañeros se voltearan a verlo. Se sintió apenado, y miró a Donghae para que le ayudase, pero el otro estaba con una cara de sorpresa que había ocasionado que tuviese todo, bueno un poco, el cereal fuera de la boca. – "Y tú, aprende a comer bien. Me enferma."- Dijo antes de coger un trapo que había en el comedor, para tirárselo en la cara a Hae. Le estaba crispando los nervios, no podía dejar de verle la boca. Estaba volviéndose loco.

"Y tú, amaneciste de malas ¿no?"- Añadió un Leeteuk que acababa de salir de quién sabe dónde, con una taza de café en una mano y un montón de papeles en la otra.- "Lo es que es algo malo, aquí tengo todos los horarios de éste mes. De una vez aviso, estaremos hasta el tope."- Y bueno, ¿quién dijo que la vida de una persona famosa era fácil? Ellos sabían de antemano que los extralimitaban, pero habían aprendido a vivir así. Ya no existía para ellos la posibilidad de vivir una vida "normal", y tampoco era que les llamase la atención, si estaban allí era porque eran ambiciosos después de todo. Todos tomaron sus respectivos horarios y los revisaron. Lo mejor sería salir rápido a la compañía y pensar sólo en el trabajo. Lo bueno era que lo primero era un ensayo general, aquello haría que su mente se relajara un poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Nunca, NUNCA, en 6 años que llevaba en la banda se había dado cuenta de que Donghae tenía el pasatiempo, casi enfermizo, de morderse los condenados labios. Parecía que le era casi natural como el respirar, no dejaba de hacerlo. Y por pasársela todo el rato mirándole, se había equivocado varias veces en la coreografía. Sí, él se había equivocado, el bailarín estrella de Super Junior se estaba equivocando más que nadie, hasta Yesung estaba bailando mejor. Se estaba ganando las recriminaciones de sus compañeros, pero simplemente no podía concentrarse. Tenía ganas de volver a casa. Tenía ganas de estar lejos de Donghae, le estaba volviendo la vida imposible. Trataba de hacerse el ciego a la actitud que tomaban sus compañeros, pero le dolía que fueran así con él. Sabía que su problema con Jooeun era algo reciente, no quería hacer que sus compañeros estuvieran más en contra de él, pero todo parecía ponerse en su contra.

"Tomemos un pequeño descanso."- Había dicho Leeteuk, en la séptima vez que se equivocaba. Vio como de algunos de sus compañeros salían muecas de fastidio, se sentía mal y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Lo mejor sería quedarse callado, no saldría nada bueno si se ponía a defenderse, no tenía nada que defender. Todo lo hacía mal.- "Por favor Hyukjae, concéntrate un poco más."- Había dicho con un tono suave el líder, aquello le había refrescado la culpa brevemente.

"Eso pasa cuando uno se desvela."-Dijo un molesto Sungmin, quien no tenía por qué hablar, no tenía nada que ver con él. A veces simplemente no entendía por qué Sungmin siempre tenía que "despertar" las peleas. No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

"Sé que todos estamos cansados… Pero por favor no retrasemos esto más"- Respondió Ryeowook en un vano intento de aligerar la tensión.

"Ya. Ahora si me voy a concentrar, lo siento."- Ryeowook tenía razón, lo mejor sería acabar con aquello rápidamente, así podría hacer su horario con normalidad. Dispuso toda su energía y concentración, en ese último intento. Había funcionado. Por fin, no había cometido ningún error. Con aquello pudieron dar por terminado el ensayo, así que se dirigieron a darse una ducha y cambiarse la ropa deportiva por la que se habían puesto en la mañana. Estaba cansado, se sentía agotado por haber tenido que poner toda su concentración en un solo baile. La coreografía no era muy complicada, no para él, por eso se sentía frustrado. ¿Desde cuándo lo mejor que hacía se veía afectado por una ridiculez? Pareciera como si no fuera un profesional, sus compañeros tenían todo el derecho de decir lo que quisieran. Iba de salir del vestidor cuando empezó a escuchar que sus compañeros hablaban de algo, le pareció escuchar su nombre, así que decidió esconderse detrás de la pared que había cerca de allí.

"Yo no sé qué le pasa… Pareciera como si ya no le interesara el grupo."- Le pareció reconocer la voz de Heechul. Como siempre Heechul hablando de él como si del estado del tiempo se tratase, estaba cansado de que Heechul le exigiera más a él que a los demás. A veces sentía que con aquellas acciones, le demostraba que no le catalogaba como una parte del grupo. Lo hería.

"Yo creo que está cansado… Sólo es eso. Él no es así y tú lo sabes Heechul hyung."- La voz suave de Ryeowook había chocado contra las palabras de Heechul, y bueno, reconocía que las cosas con el Maknae siempre habían sido buenas. No tenía nada que decir en contra de él. – "Y no sólo lo digo por lo que paso hoy… Ustedes saben que Eunhyuk hyung es una persona muy sensible."- Bueno, aquello le había sorprendido un poco. No se catalogaba a sí mismo como una persona sensible, creía que era un llorón, pero no era sensible a los sentimientos de los demás.

"Yo creo que lo que quiere es llamar la atención."- Dijo Sungmin, metiéndose en lo que no le importaba, otra vez. Diciendo lo que no debía. Sungmin podía ser una persona que podía herir a cualquiera, era una persona que cuando se lo proponía podía hablar con toda la cizaña posible. No era que se llevase mal con él, sino que sentía que atacaba a todos en el grupo. Era como si quisiese dar su opinión sin tener en cuenta sus palabras, o a lo mejor las pensaba con ése propósito; quería herir a las personas. Si no fuera por ese detalle estaba seguro de que Sungmin sería su mejor amigo, tenía una conexión con él, pero había ocasiones en que no lo soportaba, no siempre tenía tiempo para escuchar sus quejas. Era una buena persona, sólo que no dejaba de un lado sus quejas.- "Es como si quisiera hacerse el malo… No sé, es que… Él no es así. Sé que el de la idea de salir a esas horas de la noche con Donghae, fue de él"- Sabía que le había dicho a Sungmin que quería salir con Donghae a comer, pero no quería tardarse tanto. Hasta Hae se había dado cuenta de que estaba cansado y tenía ganas de regresar. Ya no lo soportaba más, tenía que defenderse.

"Eso es mentira Sungmin. Fue idea mía… Hyukjae quería regresar temprano pero yo no lo dejé"- Y para su sorpresa Donghae le había defendido antes de que él lo hiciera. No había escuchado en mucho tiempo la voz llena de molestia de Hae, se sentía afortunado. Recostó la cabeza en la pared mientras miraba hacia el techo, se sentía confundido… ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar en su mejor amigo de otra forma? Si Donghae se enterara le odiaría, es que básicamente había estado pensado en él como una chica.- "Yo tuve la culpa de todo. No quería regresar al apartamento… Tenía cosas que decirle, quería que todo estuviera bien entre los dos. Ustedes no lo entenderían."- Se estremeció al sentir a Hae tan molesto, nunca se había imaginado que su amigo se pusiera a regañar a sus hyungs. Debía reconocer que si la situación fuera al contrario, él también defendería a Donghae. Sintió como se formaba un pesado silencio, ¿Estrían todos sorprendidos por la actitud de Hae? Sintió como se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro, jamás acabaría de conocer a Donghae. Era el mejor de todos, estaba infinitamente agradecido con él… Le debía tanto. Se había convertido en un pilar importante en su vida. No iba haber alguien más como él su vida.

"Hyu..k"- Al escuchar ese pequeño susurro de Hae se dio cuenta de que le había visto. No se había dado cuenta cuando el otro entro en el vestier. Bajó su vista para mirar de frente a Donghae, podía ver la sorpresa en su rostro, le brindó una suave sonrisa para darle a entender que estaba bien. Después alargó su mano para revolver su cabello, todo estaba bien, así que sin más, salió de su escondite a sabiendas de que sus compañeros estaban allí. Pasó frente a ellos, extrañamente se sentía tranquilo; pudo notar que algunos de sus compañeros estaban avergonzados. Sabían que había escuchado todo. No le importaba, de todas formas era quien era, lo único que importaba era lo que él pensaba de sí mismo. Tenía que seguir caminando hacia adelante, no era la primera, y tal vez no sería la última, vez que sus compañeros le juzgaran. Debería aprender a lidiar con aquello, y en el caso que no pudiese hacerlo, había un Donghae a su lado ¿No?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Se había sentido, indirectamente, atacado todo el día. Se sentía patético, había pasado por todos los estados de ánimo posibles. Primero se había sentido confundido, después algo presionado, para finalmente tener un arranque de egocentrismo que había terminado en una inseguridad. Se preguntaba si algún día estaría a gusto con su imagen, de nuevo, le habían dicho que era el menos atractivo de todo el grupo. Sabía que no era tan atrayente como Siwon o Leeteuk, pero él se sentía… Bien. No todo podía basarse en la apariencia ¿Cierto? Él era una buena persona, era bueno con las chicas, cuando se lo proponía, trataba de ser un buen compañero e hijo. Entonces… ¿Eso le hacía encantador? Esperaba que sí, tenía un ego que proteger, como todos. Necesitaba que alguien le hiciera sentir bien. Tenía que escapar de aquellas palabras. Quería sentir que era amado por alguien. ¿Estaría bien salir con una chica? Esperaba tener las fuerzas para aquello. Quería volver pronto al apartamento. El desaliento le estaba ganando la batalla y aún le faltaba ir a Sukira, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, no quería ir al programa. No se sentía bien. Con aquel pensamiento en la mente fue a cumplir con su trabajo, después de todo tenía que hacerlo, no tenía otra opción.

Durante todo el programa hablaron de la apariencia física y de noviazgo. Trató de sentirse seguro con el tema y no mostrar ninguna incomodidad, le estaba costando horrores hacerlo. Quería mostrarse como siempre, como una persona segura de sí misma, como la joya del grupo… Su mente estaba en otro lugar. Esperaba que ni los oyentes, ni las fans, y sobretodo el manager, no lo notaran. No quería ganarse otro regaño. Estaba cansado, no creía que pudiese soportar otra cosa más. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se había terminado el programa y se encontraba en la van del grupo, ya estaban de regreso, podría descansar.

"¿Estás bien Hyukjae?"- La voz de Leeteuk le sacó de sus pensamientos, no sabía qué decirle con exactitud. Sabía que si le decía mentiras, se daría cuenta. Y si le decía la verdad, se burlaría de él. Decidió por no hablar, estaba muy cansado, por lo que solo asintió levemente.- "Sabes… Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿Cierto?"- No estaba muy seguro de querer contarle. Sólo le traería problemas, volvió a repetir la acción, mientras le sonreía. Mentalmente le pedía perdón a su hyung, pero era mejor que las cosas fueran de ese modo. No salió otra palabra de los labios del otro, fijó su vista en la noche que pasaba rápidamente frente a su ventana, era tranquila; deseó desde el fondo de su corazón que aquella tranquilidad se transmitiera a su alma. Lentamente cerró sus ojos mientras esperaba que llegaran al apartamento.

Leeteuk le despertó cuando habían llegado, con pereza, tomó su maleta y salió de la van. No pudo evitar temblar al sentir el clima frio que le ofrecía la noche. Trató de entrar lo más rápido posible al edificio, quería llegar pronto a su cama. Se despidió cortadamente del líder cuando llegó a su piso, no tenía ganas ni de hablar. Dejó los zapatos en la entrada, para después analizar cómo llegaría al cuarto con semejante oscuridad. Apenas llegó a su habitación pudo ver como un halo de luz salía por la parte baja de la puerta, si mal no recordaba, él no había dejado la luz encendida. Abrió la puerta con algo de precaución, en su cama se encontraba Donghae, estaba mirando su celular; al notar su presencia el otro se sentó en la cama de golpe. Ver allí a Donghae le había sorprendido, pero no podía negar que se sentía feliz. Se sentó al lado de su compañero, si Donghae estaba allí significaba sólo una cosa: Quería decirle algo. Esperó pacientemente hasta que su amigo se decidió a hablar.

"Yo, la verdad es que, que… ¿Estás bien?"- El tono de preocupación de las palabras del otro le hicieron sonreír. Miró los ojos de Donghae, parecían cansados. No quería responder a esa pregunta, así que se apoyó en el hombro de su compañero, no quería decir nada. – "Quiero que estés bien Hyuk… Quiero que seas feliz, no importa que pase."- Aquellas palabras era las que había estado esperando todo el día. Se levanto lentamente hasta quedar en la posición original en la que estaba, se giró para ver a su amigo a la cara, el otro le miraba fijamente, estaba esperando una respuesta. Desvió la mirada, no tenía nada que decirle… O tal vez si, un "gracias". Le miró nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que Hae se mordía los labios con preocupación, estaba cansado así que no pensó en nada más…

Se inclinó despacio hasta quedar frente el rostro de su compañero, podía sentir el nerviosismo del otro, y hasta el propio. Estiró su cuello para tocar los labios de Donghae, apenas había adherido sus labios, se sintió lleno de una calidez abrumadora. Era suave. Por inercia ensanchó sus labios para tener más contacto. Lo hizo varias veces hasta que su amigo hizo lo mismo. Se sentía bien.

Empezó a mover sus labios en una forma algo torpe, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, era como su estuviera besando por primera vez. Después de un rato los movimientos de los labios de los dos empezaron a ser más rápidos, podía sentir a la perfección la textura de los labios de Donghae, había sido muy distinto a cómo había pensado que eran al verlos, eran más suaves de lo que esperaba; no pudo reprimirse así mismo, así que empezó a morderlos suavemente. Los jadeos y gemidos cortados de Donghae sólo le estaban alentando más, sintió como abría la boca más, con temor empezó a introducir su lengua dentro de aquella cavidad; no pudo evitar grabar en su memoria el gemido de sorpresa saliente de aquella boca. De un momento a otro, los torpes movimientos, empezaron a transformase en movimientos certeros y profundos. Tomó la nuca de Hae en un vano intento de profundizar más el beso. Podía sentir como la húmeda lengua de Donghae se aferraba a la suya, era algo suave y caliente. Cerró su boca lentamente para ir separándola con paciencia, sentía como todas las terminaciones nerviosas de sus labios se estremecían al separar milímetro a milímetro su boca de la de Donghae.

No pudo evitar mirar a los ojos a Hae.

¿Qué acababa de hacer?

No podía pensar con claridad. Su mente le repetía sin cesar que repitiera aquel contacto.

Todo aquello estaba mal.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

_El capítulo de hoy es un poquito más largo y menos dramático... Creo... A decir verdad, este fic estará lleno de Angst~ y bueno, ya voy a la mitad de lo que está en HATO. Gracias por leer. Saludos._

_Ps: Al igual que los otros capítulos, pueden encontrar información de ellos en nuestro grupo de Facebook!_


End file.
